


Fear

by SpaceBearWolf



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5th year, All the professors are the same except Sprout who I’ve exchanged for Mrs Hudson, Author does not care if you judge, Gay Romance, Gryffindor!John, Hogwarts AU, Hugs, Im really not sorry, JIM MORIARTY IS LOUD AND PROUD, Jim Moriaty takes no shit, John has an owl, Magic AU, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Potterlock, Pregnant!Sherlock, Ravenclaw!Sherlock, Sherlock has a pet black cat, Sherlock is awful at magic, Sherlock is really awkward, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags to be added, Underage Pregnancy, loads of fluff, mentions of self harm, so John helps, too many hugs, tooth rotting fluff shall occur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBearWolf/pseuds/SpaceBearWolf
Summary: They knew they weren’t old enough. Underage sex was a no-no at Hogwarts. But they wanted each other so badly, and there wouldn’t be any consequences, right?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Philip Anderson/Sally Donovan, Phillip Anderson & Sally Donovan, Sebastian Moran & Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Just that night

**Author's Note:**

> I know no one asked for a Hogwarts AU featuring smut and Mpreg but I’m doing it anyway. Enjoy!

꧁꧂

He pressed his abdomen against John’s, savouring the soft warmth of his skin. He wanted more. So much more. John pulled Sherlock’s head towards his own and let their lips crash together, let his tongue explore Sherlock’s mouth. He put his arms on John’s back and gripped him like a lifeline. They moved in harmony, pushing and pulling, never wanting to stop. The rich taste of John’s mouth was better than the finest caviar. He ran his fingers through the soft blond hair, relishing the hay-like texture of his fringe. They tangled their legs into the other’s and their toes fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle. They were exhausted but didn’t stop, fearing this was their one chance as they were alone. Eventually, after nearly two hours, they stopped, as John was panting heavily and needed his asthma pump. They lay in bed for a while, wrapped in each other’s arms, still completely naked. The bed wasn’t big, it was a simple single bed with the classic red duvet just like every other bed in the dormitory, so they had to squash together even more. Sherlock wasn’t supposed to be there, students couldn’t even go into other houses common rooms, let alone their dormitories, but John said his roommates were out so he would be fine. Turns out John might’ve miscalculated how long they would be out.

꧁꧂

Greg Lestrade came bursting in, closely followed by Sally Donovan and Phillip Anderson. Sherlock hated the three of them, particularly Lestrade. Everyone knew he was dating Sherlock’s brother, much to Sherlock’s annoyance. Donovan and Anderson were always close behind him, though he didn’t seem especially happy that they were there. They were the two most annoying people in the whole of Hogwarts. They were both prefects, unlike Lestrade, so it was strange that they would follow him around. Sherlock suspected it was for protection. Donovan and Anderson were small and weedy, Lestrade was tall, strong and talented in magic. It seemed logical that they would hang around him as a way of not getting hexed. They didn’t notice him as they came in, apparently angry about something. Lestrade was muttering something about Jim Moriarty. That made sense. He was always causing trouble. He and his boyfriend Sebastian Moran were infamous for being the school bullies. Sherlock quickly hid beneath the duvet before they realised he was there. The sound of the duvet rustling alerted Lestrade and they all turned to face John, who was, naked; sweaty; dazed and had a large Sherlock-shaped lump in his duvet.

“What the bloody hell?!” Lestrade exclaimed, white with shock.

John shifted from side to side nervously. What could he say?  
“I was in the shower, while I was getting dry I got tired so I took a short nap, sorry, I lost track of time.”  
It wasn’t a great excuse but he couldn’t think of any better.

“What’s that lump in your duvet?” Asked Donovan, clearly not believing him.

“My towel.” John said, hoping it would shut them up.

They still seemed suspicious, but didn’t pry. Now he just had to wait until they left again so Sherlock could escape. 

꧁꧂

They left 15 minutes later and Sherlock hurriedly changed back into his Ravenclaw robes. They had a quick kiss goodbye and then Sherlock ran as fast as he could back to his common room. John let out a breath. He’d succeeded. He knew what they had done was terribly risky and they were lucky to get away with it. It was just that night, he promised himself. They wouldn’t do it again. Just that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry the chapter wasn’t that long, I promise the next will be longer. Ill post every Thursday.
> 
> 💙❤️


	2. Sometimes love hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do it again, even after promising they wouldn’t. They just can’t get enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter to make up for my shortcomings as a writer, hope you enjoy!

John liked the Ravenclaw dormitory. The blues and the bronzes were calming compared to the flaming red he was used to. He liked it even more with Sherlock’s head lodged between his legs.They said they would stop, the first time they were lucky to get out unscathed, but they needed each other. Now, they had to be very careful, the Christmas holidays were over and all the students had returned to Hogwarts. The place was packed. Sherlock’s roommates were in the great hall eating dinner so they had the dorm to themselves. John was incredibly thankful for this, the last thing he wanted was Charles Magnussen watching them have sex.

꧁꧂

Sherlock pulled on his robes, still thinking about what had just occurred. It had been passionate, that’s for sure, but not too quick of hot. John had been slow and calm, desperately wanting it to last. They both savoured it, not wanting to leave each other. He zipped up his school trousers with great difficulty, he still had a large boner.

꧁꧂

John watched Sherlock try to zip up his trousers, definitely not staring and his groin. He was disappointed that the sex was over. It was far to short for his liking, but the other Ravenclaws, including Magnussen, would return soon. John never liked Magnussen. He was infamous for blackmailing people to get what he wanted. That infuriated John. There was nothing he hated more than people who prey on other’s weaknesses.

“John?” Sherlock was staring at him now and John realised he’d been staring at the ceiling for three minutes.

“Yeah?” He answered.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry. I was just-“

Sherlock silenced him with a quick kiss.

“You should probably go now, they’ll be back any minute.” 

John nodded and headed towards the door. He wanted to ask him. He just had to ask him.

“Sherlock?” He asked tentatively, was he doing the right thing?

“Yeah?” Sherlock replied, tying his shoes into neat bows.

“I love you.” John said quietly, but loud enough for Sherlock to hear. He then left, leaving Sherlock completely gobsmacked.

꧁꧂

He stood there, appalled. Had John really just said that? He wanted to run after him and shout that he loved loved John back, but he was rooted to the ground. Sherlock was confused, he wasn’t used to having people love him. His parents did, surely. They just didn’t really show it. Mycroft never showed it, he was always quite cold to Sherlock. He got a warm feeling inside when John said he loved him. He wanted to grasp that feeling and hold of to it forever, though it quickly faded when Magnussen entered the dormitory and made some snide remarks about Sherlock’s robes being untidy. Sherlock hoped he didn’t know what he’d done. The last thing he needed was Magnussen blabbing to the professors about underage sex. Of course he didn’t know, how could he? It doesn’t matter, no one would find out. Sherlock had other things on his mind. He loved John and John loved him back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i talked about Magnussen a lot, I just really enjoyed his character in HLV. Hope y’all enjoyed :)
> 
> ❤️💙


	3. When it all starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock begins to feel nauseous. It’s probably just a stomach bug, nothing to worry about. That’s what he tells himself.

He crouched over the toilet bowl, it was covered in last night’s dinner. He checked his watch. 5:00 AM. He’d been there for two hours. Heaving and hurling. Luckily he hadn’t woken his roommates. Sherlock wondered what brought on this wave of sickness. He wasn’t usually ill. Guessing it was just a bad stomach bug, he hobbled back to bed, clutching his sore abdomen. He couldn’t get to sleep, the pain was indescribable. Every second he needed to vomit. He eventually gave up and sat by the toilet once again, barfing every few minutes. It’s just a light sickness, he told himself, it’ll pass. 

But it didn’t.


	4. Problems Occur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock visits the infirmary and receives some unexpected news.

Sherlock stood outside the infirmary door, unsure of whether or not to enter. He’d been experiencing the nausea for at least a month now, and it was beginning to worry him. He eventually pushed open the door and stepped inside. He was relieved to see only Madame Pomfrey in the room. He definitely didn’t want anyone else hearing the great Sherlock Holmes complain about what he thought was a small stomach bug. Madame Pomfrey looked up from the bedsheets she was currently straightening.

“Oh hello Sherlock, what brings you here?” She asked.

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

“I’ve been throwing up every morning for about a month and I know it’s probably just a Stomach bug but I was wondering if you could check if I’m ok.” He said quietly. He didn’t like having his pride tainted like this.

“A month? Ok dearie. Lie down on the bed and lift up your shirt. I’m going to run a few tests.

He did as he was told and lay there for about 10 minutes while Madame Pomfrey applied all sorts of cold, stick gels to his lower abdomen. Eventually she stood back and Sherlock took that as a sign to mean she was done, so he pulled his shirt back down and sat up. It was then he noticed Madame Pomfrey’s slightly grave expression.

“So what are the results, I haven’t got cancer, have I?” He asked her.

“No Sherlock“ She took a deep breath. “You’re pregnant.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SO SO SORRY AT HOW LONG ITS BEEN! I’ll try and upload a lot more regularly from now on. Huge thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy. This chapter is fairly short but I’ll try to post longer ones soon. Love you guys ❤️


End file.
